prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Bureaucracy
The Bureaucracy system is unlocked by the Warden. It's used to unlock advanced features for your prison, along with advanced staff. It is considered one of the most useful parts of the game, turning a basic prison into a fully functional prison. Most items requires 6 in-game hours to research. The Bureaucracy tab is found in the Menu. Finance ($500) Unlocks Accountant, which gives access to Government Grant programs which can provide extra funding. Also allows you to spend more each day than your income would normally allow, assuming you have the funds in reserve. Below are the things that the Accountant enables you to research. Land Expansion ($1000) Allows you to buy land. Extra Grant ($500) Enables you to accpt 3 grants simultaneously instead of 2. Bank Loan ($500) Allows you to borrow a large sum from the bank., in exchange for a daily payment of interest. Paying off your bank loans will increase your credit rating and allow you to borrow larger sums in the future. If you don't pay them off, your credit rating will decrease and the bank won't give you any more money. When you are currently on a bank loan (and you are paying them off), your credit rating increases by 0.1 per hour (citation needed). Tax Relief ($10,000) Reduces the amount of tax you have to pay to just 15%. Offshore Tax Haven ($50,000) Further reduces the amount of tax you have to pay to 1%. Tax Relief '''needs to be unlocked first. Security ($500) Unlocks the Chief of Security. Hire him from the staff toolbar. The Chief is required to research further in Security and to see the danger level of your prison. Below are the things that the Chief enables you to research. Deployment ($1,000) Unlocks the Deployment view in the main toolbar, and allows you to assign Guard to the sectors of your Prison. Deployment is also need in order to assign work areas such as workshop and laundry. CCTV ($2,000) Unlocks CCTV cameras and CCTV Monitors. Use these to keep watch on unmanned parts of your jail. Unlocks the Security room which currently serves no purpose. '''Deployment needs to be unlocked first. Contraband ($1,000) Unlocks the Supply and Demand sheet, showing the Demand (how much prisoners want the contraband) and Supply (how much of the contraband prisoners currently own. If this bar is large, it is recommended to shakedown the prison). It also unlocks the Contraband overlay which can be accessed from the main toolbar. This overlay shows all the sources of contraband and also tracks all contraband found in your prison back to where it was smuggled or stolen. It also shows the owner of the contraband (if the prisoner is still in your prison). Patrols ($1,000) Allows you to create patrol routes around crucial parts of your prison (e.g. the perimeter), and assign guards to those patrols. Dogs ($1,000) Unlocks K-9 Guard Dogs. These dogs will sniff and prisoners near them for contraband labelled as "smelly". Hiring a dog handler will automatically add a dog. Patrols '''needs to be unlocked first. The dogs need a kennel room with a dog house inside. Note that guard dogs get tired very quickly. Prison Policy ($1,000) Unlocks the policy report, allowing you to increase/decrease the punishments for all types of misconduct. It also allows you to automatically trigger searches of the misbehaving prisoner and his cell. Armoury ($2,000) Unlocks the armoury, which allows you to deploy armed guards around your prison. Armed guards carry a one-shot-one-kill shotgun which will be used only if you press the "Weapons Free" button on the bottom-right corner of your screen, or if the armed guards are in danger (their health is low or the enemy prisoner carrying a weapon). Each armed guard requires a guard locker in the armoury. Note that prisoners will attempt to steal weapons from the armoury during a riot. Tazers ($1,000) Allows your armed guards to carry tazers, a single-shot weapon that will render the target unconscious for a set amount of time. Tazers can be fired once before they need a full hour to recharge. Tazer costs are seperate from the armed guard hire cost, with each tazer costing $400. This will have to be paid once the guard is hired. Tazers can be found in the weapons rack in your armoury. '''Armoury needs to be unlocked first. Tazer Rollout ($5,000) Extends the tazer program so that all your guards and dog handlers will carry a tazer. Like for armed guards, tazer costs are seperate from the guard hire cost, with each tazer costing $400. Tazers 'needs to be unlocked first. Body Armour ($1,000) Equips all your armed guards, normal guards, and dog handlers with body armour. This helps absorb 50% damage, however it will make your guards slower by 30%. Body armour costs are seperate from the guard hure cost, with each set of armour costing $100. '''Armoury '''needs to be unlocked first. Maintainance ($500) Unlocks the Foreman. Hire him from the Staff toolbar. You require the Foreman to research further in the Maintainance Sector. Below are the things that the Foreman enables you to research. Clone ($1500) Unlocks the Clone Tool on the main toolbar. Use this tool to rapidly duplicate areas of your prison, such as cells. To use, select a zone to be copied with a right mouse drag, then left click to stamp down a copy. Prison Labour ($1000) Unlocks various jobs for prisoners to work, also unlocks 2 rooms: Laundry and Workshop; 5 objects:Laundry Machine, Laundry Basket, Workshop Saw, Workshop Press, Ironing Board; jobs under Deployment. ''For detailed information, see Prison Labour. Grounds Keeping ($2000) Unlocks Gardener. Gardener keeps your outdoor area of the prison neat and tidy. Cleaning ($2000) Unlocks the Janitor. He will clean all the indoor areas of your prison, as well as help with the laundry. Mental Health ($500) Unlocks the Psychologist, providing you with a valuable insight into your prisoners' internal psychological state at all times. He gives you the ability to run the Behavioural Therapy program. For more information, see Programs. Health ($500) Unlocks the Doctor. Send her to injured prisoners and staff to heal them up. Also unlocks Infirmary and Morgue. Education ($2,000) Unlocks the ability to run educational reform programs for your prisoners, using teachers that are hired automatically when the class starts. They need a Classroom in which to teach classes in. Bugs * '''You are still able to research things even if your funds are insufficient, and your balance will not turn negative. Category:Staff